Andrew and Wesley
by Jake456
Summary: Feeling a bit useless to the Scoobies Wesley finds a young man he can aid and he begins to fall for the clumsy excitable teenager.
I do not own the Buffy the vampire slayer series or the characters mentioned

PS I am not aware of the age difference between Wesley and Andrew in this story does anyone know how old Wesley was supposed to be in Season 3?

Wesley sighed as he helped put away the books, Mr Giles had taken the girls somewhere and the others who knew where they were right now, he was about to do something when he saw a young man walk in.

His eyes narrowed a bit and he said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the man said, "Umm, I need these text books please."

Wesley froze at the note the young man showed him and said, "Young man, these are a bit advanced for you."

"I know," the boy said, "But it's for my GED, I'm getting out of here."

Wesley knew a bit about the GED tests; they allowed students to graduate early and they were supposedly good as diplomas but there was some stigma attached to them. He frowned and said, "Why do you want to get your GED?"

"Umm, none of your business," the boy said, "I just want to get out of here."

"Why?" Wesley asked, "I mean isn't Graduation just a few months away?"

"Oh, not for me," the boy said, "I'm supposed to have another year of school."

Wesley's eyes softened and he said, "I'll get your books," and he sighed as he got the books for the boy.

"Umm, thanks," the boy said as he grabbed the books and ran off.

Wesley sighed and he went back to work with the books, it was going to be another long day.

After school Andrew was walking out with his books when one of the local bullies pushed him down while grabbing the books, threw them over the lawn and laughed as he walked away.

Andrew sighed as he brushed himself off and thought bitterly, 'And people wonder why I'm going to take my GED.'

He was picking up his books when he heard a soft voice, "Do you need some help?"

Andrew looked behind him and saw what he guessed was the assistant librarian and nodded, the man smiled and said in a gentle voice, "I'm Wesley."

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "Mom taught me to never call adults by their first name."

Wesley said with a smile, "It's different if we're out of school I believe."

"Okay, I'm Andrew."

"Andrew," Wesley said, "You really should be more careful with these books."

"Sorry, someone grabbed them from me and threw them over the lawn," Andrew said.

Wesley nodded and mused, he had seen so many instances of bullying, he had asked Mr Giles about it but Giles told him that with Snyder it never helped to talk about it as he never did a thing.

"Is this why you're quitting?" Wesley asked, "I mean Andrew, if you quit your bullies will win."

Andrew muttered, "I don't care, the quicker I do this the quicker I'm out of this nasty town."

Wesley sighed, he could definitely relate to that. He looked at Andrew and said, "Would you like some help? Maybe some tutoring?"

"Really?" Andrew asked suspiciously, "I mean I can't pay you or anything."

"Yes," Wesley said, "Really, I want to help you, if you want that is."

"Sure," Andrew said, "When can you come over or should I meet you in school?"

"I think I'll aid you tonight," Wesley said, "Just give me your address."

Andrew gave him the address and ran off to the bus.

That night Wesley was not surprised that the group, other than Cordelia, wanted him to stay so he walked out without a fuss, got into his car and drove to the address Andrew had given him, the house wasn't the best but it wasn't bad either.

As he walked towards the door he found that he was a bit nervous about this as he knew little of the boy of course but he knew he could handle himself.

He knocked on the door and heard loud barking and a voice telling the dog to be quiet, Wesley looked at the boy who looked at him smiling and said, "Hello Andrew."

"Oh, hi Wesley," Andrew said as he pulled him in, "Sorry, this is my dog: Snickers."

The dog Andrew pointed out was the biggest, nastiest looking Rottweiler he had ever seen, Andrew hugged the dog which slobbered over the boy's face and gave Wesley a growl.

Wesley took his shoes off, walked in and saw several opened books and half scrawled notes, he frowned, this boy seemed serious.

Snickers sat between Wesley and Andrew, looking at the stranger sitting next to Andrew and growled, Andrew said, "Sorry, he's protective of me for some reason, dad got him for me years ago. I guess he thought I wanted one."

"Oh dear lord," Wesley said, "Couldn't he have gotten you a cat or something?"

"Hey," Andrew said, "Snickers is a super cool dog, I wanted to call him Yoda but dad said no Star Wars references."

Wesley nodded and said, "Let's begin Andrew."

The night was not nearly as awful as Wesley dreaded it to be as Andrew was fairly witty and clever, if one ignored his daydreams and somewhat fanciful thoughts, he had left wanting to get to know Andrew Wells better.

As he drove home Wesley frowned, he couldn't get attached to Andrew because father would be livid if he found out that his son had embarrassed him again, Andrew wasn't that much younger than himself maybe a few years. Eh, he supposed nothing would happen.

Over the next few weeks Wesley began to come over to the Wells home more often, helping Andrew with the GED and he was beginning to understand why he wanted to leave school, his friend Jonathon had nearly succeeded in killing himself and Andrew was worried that he'd be driven to do that and what was worse he knew that no one would care.

Wesley took notice of Andrew's home life, Andrew's parents while very kind didn't take care of their child often, letting his aunt take care of him, Andrew was very much an artist while his family was more logical and Wesley was beginning to care for the young man even more so than he was caring for Ms. Chase.

One day a few months later Andrew ran over to Wesley and said, "Hey Wesley."

Wesley smiled and said, "Hello Andrew."

"I did the test and I graduated," Andrew yelled excitedly, "I'm free from the school."

"Oh quite nice," Wesley said softly, "Quite nice."

Andrew took Wesley in a hug and said, "Thank you for helping me Wesley, thank you. I'd have never had the, umm, drive to do this on my own."

Wesley felt hurt, what would he do now? Andrew was one of the few successes of Sunnydale that he could claim he helped with, Buffy's friends weren't listening to him and that was his own fault because he hadn't expected such resistance from the group.

"Umm," Andrew said, "So, umm, I guess this is good bye?"

"It doesn't have to be," Wesley said, "I mean you're staying in town, correct?"

"No way," Andrew said, "I'm going east, going to stay with my cousin for a bit then maybe find a job or something like that."

Wesley winced and said, "Perhaps you'd let me take you out to dinner to celebrate your success?"

"Like a date?" Andrew asked excitedly, "Or just friends?"

"If you want," Wesley said, "To see it as a date then I won't stop you Andrew."

"So cool," Andrew said happily as he dashed off only to be tripped by one of his tormentors.

Wesley sighed and picked Andrew up, brushed him off and said, "Wait for me outside."

Andrew smiled, he had a date but he felt his mind whisper, 'Keep calm, this isn't a real date, Wesley just wants to be your friend not a boyfriend, even if I love the accent Wesley had.'

An hour later they were at one of the nicer restaurants in Sunnydale and Andrew was unsure, he wanted to order something but nothing too expensive.

"Please order," Wesley said, "It's my treat."

"But," Andrew said, "You helped me not the other way around."

"Don't worry Andrew," Wesley said softly, "I want to treat you."

"Umm alright," Andrew said nervously, he ordered one of the least expensive things on the menu and noticed that Wesley doing the same, he looked at Wesley and said, "Umm, thanks."

Wesley nodded and smiled and they began to chat about everything, Wesley chuckled at Andrew being in awe as this was practically the first time he had been in a fancy restaurant and not one of those ghastly doublemeat palaces.

Andrew was red in the face, Wesley was finding himself more and more charmed by the young man even with his penchant for Star Wars and fantasy, he shook his head and said, "Andrew, do relax, I won't bite you know."

"Sorry," Andrew babbled, "You're just so nice to me, it's cool."

Wesley sighed and said, "So Andrew, where are you going?"

"Umm, east," Andrew said, "Because my cousin told me I have to, said it'd be bad for me if I stayed in town so Snickers and I are going to drive there, I had to take my drivers. But yeah, she told me to leave or she would come and drag me to my uncle's place."

Wesley frowned and said, "I'm sure she was kidding."

"No," Andrew said, "She's scary, she means it and she wants me to live with her, you don't say no to her especially when she becomes determined."

"Andrew," Wesley said in gentle voice, "Calm down, you're babbling again."

"Sorry," Andrew said looking down at his feet.

Wesley looked at the shy seventeen year old and realized that his feelings went beyond simple affection, he was in love with the shy boy, so very much in love with the boy but this boy wasn't like Cordelia as he needed a protector, someone to hold him. 'Oh bloody hell!' Wesley thought, 'Don't think about holding him.'

An image of Andrew in his arms appeared, sated and content, Andrew's head resting on his chest sleeping contently, Wesley shifted in his seat to hide his erection.

"Oh bugger!" Wesley whispered to himself, "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone else?" He had feelings for Cordelia but that was just an illusion, he cared for the woman but this shy sensitive boy, he loved him.

Andrew was looking at his glass and said, "Umm, Wesley, you're, umm, staring at me."

"Bugger!" Wesley said, "Sorry Andrew, I was just thinking of something."

"What?" Andrew asked almost innocently, "Umm, is it about school?"

"No," Wesley said, "I was thinking of you."

Andrew looked up wide eyed and Wesley froze, "Oh hell, you're not interested in men like that, are you?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I think I am, I mean I liked Jonathon, he's my friend for a while and I had a big crush on Warren. You met him one night, remember?"

Wesley frowned, he had remembered the sour faced bastard, the guy reminded him of his father. 'Oh my father,' he thought sourly, 'Had been the one who told him that he was being fired from the council,' Wesley had literally heard the barely disguised contempt in his voice, he looked at Andrew and promised himself that he'd protect Andrew from that man.

"Uhh, Wesley," Andrew said, "You're looking mad, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," Wesley said, "But please continue, you were telling me about Warren?"

"Okay," Andrew said, "Umm. Well, I guess I do like men a lot more than I like girls,"

Before they could continue their conversation their dinner came and Andrew went to eat, Wesley chuckled at Andrew's eating as it was a bit rude but he thought it was refreshing, he relatively open about his habits, so very different and, to his credit, he thought he was normal and everyone else was strange.

After dinner Wesley took Andrew back home and began to regard his options; he wasn't wanted or needed in Sunnydale, that was for damn sure and he could make a life for himself wherever Andrew was going but no, that was obsessive of him to follow Andrew and it wasn't proper.

When they finally stopped at Andrew's home Wesley looked at Andrew and said, "Andrew, I will admit that I rather fancy you."

"Umm, does that mean you like me?" Andrew asked confused, "Or what?"

"Oh yes, I rather like you Andrew," Wesley said, "But it's not proper."

"Because I'm a guy?" Andrew asked, "Or is it something else?"

Wesley looked down and said, "Because I want to do things to you that you might not be ready for, like sex and are you ready for a relationship?"

"I'm not sure about the relationship," Andrew said, "And, if it helps, I'll be legal next year but, umm, you're nice and cute."

As Andrew babbled Wesley sighed and said, "Bugger it!" He pulled Andrew into a kiss, he felt the younger man part his petal soft lips and Wesley began to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue between Andrew's lips, he exerted all of his willpower when he realized that his hands were about to slip below Andrew's pants and said, "Not until you're of age."

"Wow," Andrew gasped, "My first kiss ever! Wow, you're good at kissing."

Wesley chuckled a bit and thought a few people might have said something different about his kissing experience and said, "Andrew, wait until the end of the school year to leave, it maybe rather soon but I'll go to New York with you if you want, even if we're not dating I would like to get out of Sunnydale for good."

Andrew nodded and said, "Even if you have to put up with Snickers and me babbling all the way to wherever?"

"Definitely," Wesley said softly.

A month later Andrew was staying at home because Wesley had told him to but said that if he heard something wrong that he was to run away with Snickers and not look back.

Andrew looked at the sky and heard Snickers growl, Andrew whispered, "It's just the eclipse," and he suddenly froze, graduation was today and Jonathon had wanted him to come but he had to pack for his trip, why was Wesley so uneasy?

He was suddenly heard a loud explosion and nearly collapsed as he realized that it came from the school, he told Snickers to wait at home and was about to run to school when his mom called him back and said, "Andrew, your friend Wesley's on the phone."

Andrew rushed over and said, "Umm, hi Wesley, what happened at the school? Are you alright?"

"Fine," Wesley said, "I'm alright but I'm at the Hospital, I'll be out in the morning but I'd rather like it if you came for a visit if you want to."

"Okay," Andrew said, he looked at his mother and she smiled and tossed him his car keys.

Wesley sighed as Cordelia mothered him, she was truly his only friend, other than Andrew, she had decided to visit him before she left.

"So," Cordelia said, "You're leaving for England?"

"No," Wesley said, "I have nothing back there or here."

She sighed and nodded when she saw the door open, she looked at the excitable young man who ran past, ignoring her and hugging Wesley.

"Oh," Cordelia said, "This is why you stopped trying to flirt with me?"

Wesley looked panicked for a moment and sighed, "Quite so."

"And before you ask he's seventeen," Wesley said, "And I've not touched him other than a kiss."

Cordelia shrugged and said, "I don't mind but if he hurts you I'll hurt him."

Andrew looked up and said, "Umm, thanks for not getting mad."

She nodded and watched the blond boy cling to Wesley who looked content and said, "Wes, call me when you get to wherever you're going too."

"Of course Cordy," Wesley said, "And good luck, do call if you need help."

"Hey," Cordy said, "Of course," and walked off.

The next day Andrew waved at Wesley who came out of the hospital and said, "So luv, you ready for our trip?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I'll drive but, umm, you need to pick anything up from home?"

"Nothing that matters," Wesley said, "Nothing that matters luv."

As Andrew drove off he found he liked the nickname and sighed as Wesley sat next to him, he wondered if his family would like Wesley, he hoped so.

Wesley looked behind him as Sunnydale faded to a memory, he looked at the road in front of him, he wasn't going to let his father plan his fate again and finally at the babbling boy in next to him, he loved this boy, this shy awkward boy and sighed, his life never felt better.

I hope you guys like it I may one day make a sequel to it


End file.
